Catch Me
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Alec's past was scarring. But it was wonderful, full of love and laughs. But then the Volturi came. Over 3 centuries later, what if his past comes back... and not to haunt him. OC OOC AlecXOC AU  Cullens not vampires  R&R! Semi-horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Another Alec love story! Starts when he was still human. I knew they're supposed to be, what? 13 in the books? But he's 17 in here. Hey, Cameron Bright is 18, so, yeah.  
Disclaimer: I realized I haven't been saying this at all lately. So, I don't own Voltura, Alec, Aro, Jane, Felix, Heidi, um... I'm not sure who else is ever going to show up, so, yeah.  
Note: If you guys want, you should watch Birth. It's a cute little movie starring Cameon Bright where he's supposedly the reincarnation of this woman's dead husband. It's really dramatic :). In case you're having trouble figuring out which one it is, on YouTube, type in Birth Part 1 2004. Kay, luv ya!**

_1667_

"Alec!" I heard Tonya call. I turned and smiled, opening my arms. She slammed into my chest, her arms around my chest.

"Yes?"

"My momma wants to know if you're willing to catch a goose?"

"Sure."

"'Kay!" We went back to her home in our small village. Her mother was waiting at the door.

"Hello, Alec," she said.

"Hello, Mrs. Levkov," I nodded. "You wanted me to catch a goose?"

"Yes. I want to cook some goose tonight." I nodded and she gave me an ax. I went out into the woods, Tonya following closely. She was a couple of years younger than me at 15 and she was several inches shorter. But I loved her, and I intended on making her my own. I kissed her head, wiping brown hair out of her face. I heard rustling in the bushes and we stopped walking. I told her to stay there and then started toward the direction of the sound. When I peeked into the bushes, I actually screeched a little. Tonya giggled.

"Did you just screech, Alec?"

"Look." She peeked into the bush and full out screamed, the sound echoing.

"What the bloody hell!" she cursed, stepping back and tripping on her own dress and falling flat on her butt. There was a cold, dead little boy in there. His name was Timmothy and he lived in our village. "But... But... I-I just saw him not half an hour ago!" She started crying. I pulled her up, hugging her.

"Come on. Let's tell the village leader." She sniffled and nodded. I took her hand and led her out of the woods quickly. She was stark pale and tears were still falling silently down her cheeks. I wiped her face off. She leaned her head on my arm.

"Mr. Mansanto," I bowed my head. "We have some horrible news."

"Well?"

"We just found Timmothy Greggory dead in the woods."

"The little boy?" We nodded. He called for 4 men to come. I was told to show where he was. Tonya had to stay back. Before we went in, I looked down at Tonya and then got down on one knee. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I may not come out alive, so I wanted to make sure I did this. Antonina Galina Levkov, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" She grinned from ear to ear and nodded. I smiled and took the ring out of my pocket and slipping it onto her finger. It was a silver band, with one single dimond on it. I stood up and kissed her before letting her go and walking into the woods with an ax in my hand. The others had guns or axes like mine. When I showed them the body, Timmothy's father, who was one of the men to come, gasped and started weeping. We patted him on the back. It was a dreadful thing to lose a child, especially a son. His father picked his only son up and the there was a russtling from above. We all froze and looked around. But when I found nothing and looked back at the others, they were gone. Had they left me? But then I noticed Timmothy's pale body on the ground and paled so much it rivaled Timmothy's. Then came screams and blood spatter from above. I screamed, dropping my ax and running, hastily trying to wipe the blood off of me.

"Alec!" Tonya exclaimed, running to me when she saw the blood. She started looking me over, but I shook my head.

"Not... my blood."

"Then whose?"

"The other men. They were... killed." She gasped and I saw the wives of the men who'd gone start crying. It was then that I remembered my father to be one of them. I started crying, too. Tonya hugged me, despite the blood.

"I'm sorry, Alec," she whispered. She started to tow me away to her house, walking past her parents and into her wash room. She then told me to stay where I was and went out to heat up water. When she finally had the tub filled, I stripped down, her taking my clothes and putting them in a bucket. She got out soap and started scrubbing through my hair, the bubbles turning pink from the blood. I grimaced. She rinsed it out and then kissed my head.

"You're okay?" she asked, washing off the back of my neck, down my back. I nodded. The water was starting to look pink. She sighed. "That's the thing, Alec. I know you're lying." I sighed.

"I already miss him." She nodded and hugged me from behind. I smiled a little and kissed her hand.

"I love you," she said in my ear.

"I love you, too." She smiled and continued to wash me off. Her ring was on the counter. Her dress had blood on it. "Go change, okay? I'll dry myself off." She nodded and left, coming back a few minutes later in a sky blue dress. She had some clothes in her hands. I was wrapped in a towel. She handed me the clothes. I got dressed, both my and Tonya's faces bright pink. Her blue eyes were tempting me, but I resisted. "Later," I whispered in her ear. She smirked and followed me out. When we were walked out the door, Jane came up to me, crying.

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"That father is dead?"

"Yes," I sighed. She started crying harder. I hugged my twin and so did Tonya. Tonya and Jane were close, best friends, even.

"I'm engaged," Tonya said to lift her spirts.

"He finally asked you? He's had the ring for, what? A month?" I laughed and pushed her shoulder a little. She laughed too and then we all sobered fast.

"We must have a memorial. For all of them." We all nodded and soon enough, everyone was gathered in the middle of the village, a fire burning in the center of a circle of weeping and mourning people. We each stepped forward with a gift to the spirits.

"To the spirits, I offer my doll," a little girl, Alyssa, said, dropping her rag doll into the fire. She was the last to go. Pastor Denlali stepped forward and started preaching, paying respect to the 6 people who had died today. I was crying silently. Tonya kissed my cheek and hugged my waist soothingly. I hugged her to my side with one arm. When it was over, the fire was left burning. Jane frowned and wiped her face. I did the same. We started toward my house, Tonya twirling her ring around her finger absentmindedly. As soon as we were in the house, the sound of mother's crying came to us. I grimaced and we went into the family room to see her crying into her hands. Me and Jane sat on either side of her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Momma," Jane cooed. She continued crying, and soon so were me and Jane. Tonya had went to make something for dinner in the kitchen. She came back in a minute later with a cup of water.

"To drown your troubles?" she said, handing my mother the cup. She smiled at her thankfully, sipping the water before setting it down and wiping her face.

"He's lucky to have you," she smiled at her, taking her hand firmly between hers. Tonya smiled.

"And I'm lucky to have him," she said, looking at me. She sat down next to me. "But I am sorry about your husband, Mrs. Cridder." We stayed in there for a while, eating and talking, but soon it was late and we went to bed, Tonya leaving and saying she'd see us tomorrow. The next day, around noon, I found something very disturbing in the fire pit. The fire had gone out over night. And there, in the center over wood and ash, was a blackened skeleton. A human skeleton sitting there as if it was someone's offering. Tonya and Jane gasped and stepped back, both of them falling down.

"People really ought to create shorter dresses," Tonya muttered, getting up and wiping off her behind.

"What the hell is that doing in there?" Jane said, shaking her head.

"I don't know." Other people were coming to see what we were talking about. Several people gasped and cried about the end of our lives. I sighed and went into the house, getting an empty potatoe sack and putting the bones in it.

"That makes 6," I sighed. I looked around. "Who's missing?"

"My husband went out to catch a chicken. He hasn't returned." I frowned.

"Anyone else?" No one said anything, so I frowned and turned to the woman.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. She started crying. Jane walked away, shaking her head. Tonya was going to go talk to her, but I held her back.

"She wants to be alone," I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Why are all of these killings happening?" I was about to say something, when I heard Jane scream. We both ran to her, worried.

"What's wrong?" Tonya asked. She pointed to a bush. We looked at it and screamed. There lay a dead body with the same features as Timmothy: pale skin, and a dreadful double crescent on her - yes this time it was a woman - neck. No one but Tonya and I knew about the marks.

"My Lord," Tonya breathed, clutching my hand. I kissed her knuckles. "Do you see who that is?" I looked at the face and started crying like Jane was. It was my mother. Tonya hugged us and told us everything would be alright. I burried my face in her hair. She kissed my temple and smiled reassuringly. "How about we go and get something to eat? Calm your nerves?" We nodded and she led us back to her own home. When we walked in, we screamed again. There wasn't one dead body there. There were about _nine_. There was Timmy, the 5 men, including my dad, who'd been killed in the woods, my mom, and both of Tonya's parents.

"Momma! Daddy!" Tonya exclaimed, running to their bodies. I walked up next to her and kissed her head. She was blubbering. I hugged her to my chest, closing my eyes.

"Are we going to die?" she sobbed.

"No, of course not."

"Why is it that we always find the bodies? What does this killer want?"

"I don't know." I laid my head on hers. She shot up, grabbing her father's ax off of the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"To find whoever is responsible for this." She walked out and I ran after her.

"Are you crazy? You could get killed!" I yelled at her, grabbing her by the tops of her arms and shaking her. She was silent and then her bottom lip trembled and she started crying, dropping the ax. I hugged her. "I didn't mean to yell, but I don't want you to get hurt." I kissed her temple.

"But I just got engaged! Everything's supposed to fit together, not fall apart!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around my chest.

"I know," I said. "But we'll figure this out, okay? And then we can get married and grow old together, surrounded by grandchildren. Would you like that?"

"Yes," she sniffled. I stroked her long hair and kissed her her.

"Everything will be okay." Jane came out, too, probably because of all of the bodies. And then we looked at the rest of the village. Everywhere you looked, there were dead bodies, all pale with double crecents on their necks. We screamed and looked for anyone alive, shaking every last person. Tonya screamed, fisting her hair at the roots, threatening to pull it out, and falling to her knees.

"We're next! I know it!"

"Not them, just you," a voice said from behind me. It was smooth and chipper. We turned to see a man, dressed in expensive clothes. He had long black hair and red eyes and skin as pale as the bodies'. He was followed by many other well-dressed people, with the same skin color. What he said registered and I pulled a quiet and frozen Tonya behind me.

"Who are you?"

"I, dead child, am Aro. I can give you a new life." He looked at three of the people behind him and they nodded, coming forward and attempting to take Tonya from me. She was clutching my waist and hiding her face in my chest. She screamed (she's quite the screamer) and we held onto each other for dear life. But the biggest of the three easily ripped her away, lifting her with one hand and placing her between the other two. Two of them held Tonya in place while the other contemplated how to kill her. Two more came to hold me and Jane down. Tonya was screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming for them to let her go.

"Oh, will you be quiet, you scream too much," the big one scoffed and then, like snapping a twig, he broke her neck. I heard the snap from over here and it echoed in my head. Her big blue eyes that use to be so full of life, turned a dull gray-blue and she went limp, her head bending at an awkward angle. Tears started leaking out of my eyes, and I started screaming and trying to get the man holding me to let go. Aro came forward to stand in front of us, smiling like he was sorry.

"You see, they were going to burn you at the stake, because they thought you were witches. I merely trying to help."

"Tonya would never do that to us."

"Oh, yes she would. Your beloved Antonina was going to help them burn you alive."

"She would never." I didn't believe him.

"Believe what you want, it's true." He was suddenly in front of me and then everything went black.

_Three Day Later_

I was out hunting for the first time. Aro had said to kill people that were not likely to be investigated. I stopped by the village. The bodies hadn't been discovered yet. I walked straight to Tonya's body and sat next to her, kissed her forehead. Her skin was pale as snow and cold as ice, like mine. I stroked her cheek, closing her eyes. They were glassy and empty. I couldn't stand to see them.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" I whispered to her corpse. I sighed and took the ring off of her finger. I was ashamed of myself. I hadn't kept my promise to give her what she wanted, a wedding, growing old together with grandchildren. None of them were really that possible for me anymore. I ran away, going to kill more.

**Wow. Intense. But, anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Was it too sad? Not sad enough? TELL ME! Love y'all! In case you didn't figure it out, the big dude that killed Tonya was Felix and so Alec hates Felix's guts.**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	2. She's Back Kinda

_2011_

I walked toward the renassaince fair, seeing people dressed in about the same thing as I was. Tights and dressy blouse shirts or guys and flowing gowns and head dresses for women. Good, so I won't stick out as much. As I reached the entrance, there was a girl standing there with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Somehow, she looked familiar... Wait...

_TONYA!_

I couldn't help my reaction. I reached out and kissed her. She froze, eyes wide. When I pulled back, she glared at me and punched my face, and then there was a horrible cracking sound and she started screaming, jumping around. I wasn't so sure that this was Tonya, but she sure screamed like Tonya. I grimaced.

"Sorry."

"You _idiot_! God!" She was jumping in circles clutching her hand to her chest.

"Here, let me..." I touched her hand. At first she resisted, causing her more pain, but then when she felt how cold my hands were, she let me work as a walking ice pack. She relaxed a little.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at me, wiping hair out of her face with her good hand.

"I really am sorry. You just look like someone..." I squinted at her.

"Whatever, I've never met you in my life. Now, get me to the ye ole first aid center before I break something else." I nodded and led her to the little shack-like building. She was wearing a long blue and white renaissance dress with a headdress on her head. Not the fake, cotton filled kind but a real, silver chain one. It was decorated with little blue flowers. The petals were silver and the centers were blue stones.

"Are those real?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm a money baby."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope. America. Neither are you?"

"Nope. England." She bit her lip so hard she drew blood and I regretted not hunting before coming here. The doctor was re-aligning her bones. Then she sucked her bottom lip to get rid of the blood.

"Funny, you don't have an accent."

"I lived here for a while, so I had time to get rid of it."

"So, who did I look like, anyways?" she asked as we left, her hand in a brace.

"An old girlfriend."

"I figured that. How long have you been broken up?"

"We didn't exactly break up. She... died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down. "You loved her?"

"Like mad. We were engaged."

"At your age? Wow, that's some kind of love."

"You have no idea." I sighed and smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood. "Alec Volturi."

"Sam Levkov biologically. Sam Cullen adoptively." She extended an arm, but I was frozen. She looked at me with concern. "You okay?"

"My fiance's last name was Levkov," I said, eyes wide. She stared at me.

"No one around your age died recently..." She stared at me. "Not that I know of."

"I don't know, maybe it's another Levkov."

"What was her first name? It might ring a bell."

"It was a Russian name, Antonina." She thought back.

"I had a great, great, great, great, great, great-"

"Okay, a lot of greats."

"Aunt named Antonina, but she died in, like the 17th century by murder. Someone snapped her neck..." She looked me over and then her eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"What?" I asked, startled.

"You look just like the guy she always drew. And _his name was Alec!_" People were looking at us weirdly. I put a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a building. "_Why do you look like the Alec in the pictures!" _

"I don't know," I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Tell me, or so help me..."

"What? You'll break your other hand?"

"I'll scream." My eyes widened.

"Please don't. If you're anything like your aunt, you have a crazy loud scream." I covered my mouth, realizing with I said.

"Aha! Now explain."

"Never." She looked at me skeptically.

"Hey, did you know that the vervet monkey has a blue scrotum?"

"What? Why are you talking about monkey testicles? We were just talking about how I was your infinatly great aunt's fiance and how I was alive all that time ago and- Dammit!"

"Aha! Now tell me how."

"I'm not speaking.

"OMG, the day I found out what the slang word waffle meant, I nearly keeled over."

"Stop trying to change the topic! We were talking about how I'm a vampire and how your super great aunt was- Shit, you did it again! I'm dead!" She stared at me, eyes wide.

"You're a... a... a... v-v-v-v-_VAMPIRE!_" she screamed.

"Yup and you definately have you great, great, great, great... whatever. Your aunt's scream." She ignore my comment and started backing up, tripping on her own skirt like Tonya use to do. "And her klutziness." Again, she ignored that and tried to run. I caughted her arm and turned her around, a hand over her mouth. "Listen, you can't tell anyone, you hear me?" She didn't respond, eyes wide and lips trembing under my hand. I shook her a little. "Do you hear me?" She nodded and I let her go. She was still backing away, going toward the fair.

"Just... just stay away from me." She ran away. I sighed. She was so, so, so much like Tonya. Not just looks (and trust me, I'm surprised they're not very separtaed twins), but the way she acted. Her voice, minus the accent, her attitude, her _scream_. It was all the same. Only difference... Sam thought I was a monster. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm the epitome of Thriller. Either way, I had to go after her. I ran back into the fair (human speed, of course) and found her hiding between two building, hugging herself and crying.

"Hey, don't cry," I said, standing in front of her. She screamed and tried to run away. "Get back here!" I caught her around the waist. She struggled, but then soon stopped, seeing she wasn't going anywhere.

"If we're staying here, you might want to fix your eyes," she said.

"They're red, aren't they?"

"Yeah." I slung her over my shoulder, walking behind the buildings and setting her down on the ground, her back against the buliding. I plopped down next to her, pulling the contacts out of my pocket.

"Ew, your hands are all dirty!"

"What? It doesn't hurt me."

"Really? Would Mase hurt?"

"Nope."

"Well, damn." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I got nothin'." I chuckled.

"I'm happy you're not running."

"You'd probably just catch me again."

"True." I put a green contact in.

"So, what do you want?"

"What do you have of your aunt?"

"Her diarys, he drawings, and some of her clothes." She shrugged.

"Can I see them?"

"They're at home."

"Okay then." I put in the last contact and then stood up, picking her up and running into the woods. "Where?" She sighed and gave me her address, seeing there was no way out. When we got to her house, I was amazed. It was huge, made mainly of glass.

"I said I was a money baby." She shrugged and let us in. She walked up into her room. "Her diary's probably what you want to look at first. It's mostly about you. It's like... like a romance novel better than Romeo and Juiet." I smiled and sat on her bed. She sat next to me, giving me a big leather-bound book. The pages were yellowed. "And there are more of them."

"I think we should look at the pictures first." She nodded and went to get them. When she sat back down, she had an inch-thick stack of papers in her hands, wrinkled and yellowing. The first was a picture of a doll leaning in a corner. It was Alyssa's doll that she threw into the fire.

"I've seen this doll. It belonged to a girl named Alyssa. She threw it into the fire at a memorial."

"For the people who had died suspiciously the day before she died?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's in her last diary entry." I nodded and she gently put that picture aside. There was a picture of me, with no shirt on and chopping wood - no, not in _that_ way. The next was one of her parents, smiling.

"That's her mom and dad." The next was Timmothy, alive and happy. "He was the first dead." The next was Jane. "That's my twin sister."

"Did she die?"

"No, she's a vampire now, too." The next was one of a little bunny. She loved nature. The next was of me, sleeping. We went through picture after picture, finding ones of me, nature, kids, toys, and so much more. Tonya had a photographic memory.

"Oh, shit!" she exclaimed suddenly, shooting up. She was careful not to kick the pictures. "Me and my band have a preformance in, like 10 minutes!" I nodded and had her up on my back and was running out of the house in the next second. I stopped so she she could lock the door and then took off running through the forest.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" she said, clutching my neck tightly.

"We'll be there soon." I burst through the trees and ran along the back of the buildings so no one saw me. She told me to stop and I did. She stepped down, only to have her legs buckle from under her.

"I think I'm jetlagged," she said, rubbing her head with her bandaged hand. "Uh-oh. Dilemma. I can't play the guitar with a broken hand!"

"I can play it."

"But you don't know the sheet music!"

"I read quick."

"Okay." She got up and went running for a stage at the end of the renaissance fair grounds. I beat her there, waving her up the backstage steps.

"God, I thought you'd never get here!" a girl said. She was short with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alice," she said.

"Oh, my God, tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing!" Alice looked down at her hand. "How will you play?"

"That's where I come in," I said.

"Well, can you memorize 3 sheets of music in 4 minutes."

"With time to spare." I nodded. They handed me the sheet music and I memorized it all quickly, flipping through the sheets in less than 1 minute.

"Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Sam gave me another few sheets of music. "So you don't have to do memorize the second song during the break." She put 3 more songs in front of me. "Jasper, aka, guy in the other guitar, will start. Then Emmett will go, aka, dude on drums. Then you will go with Edward, aka, guy on keyboard, after I say "That's just me". There are way more songs, but the others have pre-recorded music and all I'll need are my girls." I was nodding and looking through the third song. When I was done the fourth, she told me to put the papers down and follow her on stage.

"Hey, Monas and Monos!" The croud seemed confused. "Mona Lisa, duh!" They cheered. "I'm Sam, the lead singer, and use to play the guitar, but I broke my hand. So this dude, Alec, is going to fill in. Here's Emmett on drums. Jasper on elecric. Edward on keyboard! And then, my bestest friends, Alice, Rosalie and Bella singing backup." They cheered more. "Okay! Jasper, start us off!" Jasper, a lean blond guy, started, followed by Emmett, a big guy with brown hair and eyes, and then me, and then Edward, a guy with bronze hair and green eyes. Sam started singing.

**(I know these are all real songs, just pretend they belond to Sam's band. And just for the lawyers, I don't own any songs in this story.)**

"I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.

(Cue Alec and Edward)

"I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

"Well

"Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine. Machine.

"Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!"

She lifted the bottom of her skirt to show that she, indeed, had white and blue calf length converse on.

"And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

"Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land."

She dropped down to a sitting position, like she was being brought down by stress.

"Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal."

Me and Jasper went onto a guitar solo, even though, since it was both of us, it wasn't really a solo, but whatever. Sam stood up.

"Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

"Machine.  
Machine.  
Machine.

"I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

"Say it with me!"

"La la la la la... "

She sighed and smiled, wiping hair out of her face. "Thank you! We will be back!" She said the last part like Terminator.

"You were awesome!" I excalaimed as soon as we were backstage, picking her up and twirling her around, like how I use to do to Tonya. She giggled and shoved against my chest. When I put her down, my arms were still wrapped around her waist. We slowly sobered up and our eyes met. I started leaning down when...

"We were great!" Emmett exclaimed, making us both yelp and jump apart. "Was I interupting something?"

"No."

"How did you break your hand, anyways?" one of the girls asked. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Punching him," Sam shrugged jabbing a thumb at me.

"Yeah, I kind of had it coming."

"What'd you do to piss her off?"

"He kissed me."

"In my defense, I thought you were my dead fiance."

"Dead fiance?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She looks just like my fiance, who was murdered."

"Well, that's sweet, but sad," the brunette, either Rosalie or Bella, frowned.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Aw, don't be sad." Sam smiled. "I have to go on. It's a pre-recorded one. See ya in a few." She and the other girls went out on stage.

"Which girl is which?"

"Blonde is Rosalie," Emmett said.

"And brunette is Bella," Edward said.

"So, do you guys go with them? Ya know, three guys, three girls... Minus Sam. Unless one of you goes with Sam..."

"Nah. Emmett and Rose. Edward and Bella. Me and Alice. Sam is single."

"Hey, maybe you could go with her. It'll get her out of the house."

"What does she normally do?"

"Read her aunt's diarys over and over again. It's like Bella with Romeo and Juliet." Emmett rolled his eyes. "At least when me and Rose are in the house, we do something _productive_." I tuned him out and listened to Sam.

"Before I fall  
Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye.

"Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight

"But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

"See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you

"Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a  
goodbye

"But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real."

"Come on," Emmett whispered, waving us out. We nodded and took our places silently, Sam not noticing.

"But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep

I walked up behind her and we all started playing. She jumped and smiled at me when she saw me. She looked at me the entire time she sang the next part.

And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me."

Our faces had gone closer and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Our lips touched lightly. Her hand went up to my cheek. When we pulled back, she smiled at me. We were both breathless, which is weird becuase I don't need air.

"You didn't punch me this time," I breathed, chuckling airily. She giggled and shook her head.

"Shut up and kiss me," she breathed. I leaned down and connected our lips again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

"This is stupid," she laughed when we went backstage. "I've known you for a day and I'm in love with you." I smiled.

"You've technically know me since you started reading your aunt's diarys," I whispered. She shrugged.

"Touche. But _you_ have only known me for a day."

"Actually... you're exactly like Tonya. It's almost like you're the same person. Like a reincarnation."

"So you're saying there's a possiblility I might be my aunt?"

"Kind of. Have you ever seen Birth? With Cameron Bright? **(I know he's in this, but just play along.)**" She nodded, getting what I was saying.

"So, I'm the reincarnation of her? Because I definately think Sean was Sean." I raised my eyebrow. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah. Kind of like that. Like, you are one of her reincarnations."

"Wouldn't I have recognized you a little when we first met? Ya know, like how Sean recognized Anna?"

"I don't know how the universe works!" I exclaimed. "All I know is that I love you and you love me and you are almost exactly if not exactly the same as your aunt." She sighed, exasperated, and shook her head.

"Lets not let it get to us just yet, okay?"

"Okay." I kissed her head and smoothed down her hair. She smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned in, and right when our lips were right there... she turns away.

"Not cool," I mumbled.

"Showtime, grandpa," she smiled, winking. "Remember December."

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long wait and I'm sorry. School complicates everything. So here's what you missed on the Ashley Show!**

**~My birthday was last Friday (April 22). I'm now 14.**

**~My aunt (the one that wrote Good Ole James E Sawyer) announced she was preggo! Please be a girl! Please, PLEASE be a girl!**

**~I cut and dyed my hair red.**

**~I ATE A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH! OMG!**

**Welll... that's all folks!**

**Love,  
AMP**


End file.
